


Chaotic Infection

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: :), Gen, I'm just letting you know this take place right up to the point where he dies, Lucifer death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: A sort of "what if" scenario regarding Lucifer's death





	Chaotic Infection

Lucifer sat alone in silence and reflected. He was aware of his actions and how they had hurt Sandalphon. He never intended to hurt him, he never intended to hurt anyone at all, but… perhaps his actions had hurt more than he once believed. 

At a time, he believed he was doing the right thing for the skies because of his job, only to watch it create enemies that no normal being of the sky could go against. Even the other primarchs were held with difficulty against Sandalphon. 

Lucifer wondered… could there be more in Pandemonium? More angels that held spite against a Supreme that never understood them? The idea seemed crazy, but it was thrown right before his eyes. 

“Sandalphon…” He thought to himself, “Perhaps… it is for the best that the skies are left for themselves.” 

It was an unheard of thought, but… Lucifer was considering putting his role down for good. He could already hear the shock from the others, but he his emotions were a complicated mess. Although he did not directly attempt the cataclysm, he did acknowledge his contribution towards it. Could someone like that truly protect the skies when it was in danger? Could he lead the primarchs when he could not understand their pains in the first place?

Lucifer sighed. He could talk to Sandalphon all day, but Sandalphon would not respond. Lucifer could tell Sandalphon had no interest in leaving though. He could feel that much. But maybe one day… Maybe one day, he would try to get out. And when that day came…

Before Lucifer could even go further with that thought, he heard a noise behind him. What was more was what he felt. It was nothing but pure chaos energy. Something flew out of the magical portal and aimed straight for Lucifer and the cocoon behind him.

“No!” Lucifer knew Sandalphon was in no position to defend himself and quickly attempted to fling the projectile elsewhere. 

The drill like magic dissolved against the wall, but not without a cost. Lucifer had taken a direct hit to the side himself. He grabbed his side in agony and looked behind him only to see a figure he thought was dead…

“You…” Lucifer muttered out.

“Good to see you, Lucifer.” Beelzebub chuckled, “But I fear this reunion won’t be long.”

Lucifer took a quick glance behind himself. The cocoon was just as radiant as before the attack, completely safe. He could take a little solitude in this, but he needed to get Beelzebub away from it entirely. He cared not why this man was back right now, that was not important.

Sandalphon was in danger right now. He grabbed his side wound tightly and looked at Beelzebub. Raising his hand and created a quick distraction attack while he fled the scene on foot. Strange, perhaps, but he had a better chance of Beelzebub following him this way.

“Ho?” Beelzebub laughed, “Did that single attack injure you so badly that your wings are useless?” 

Much like Lucifer had hoped, Beelzebub did in fact, follow him menacingly. He wasn’t sure where to hide though. Fleeing would have been the soundest course of action, but leaving Sandalphon to fend for himself like that was something that he absolutely was not going to do.

Trying to think carefully, Lucifer found a corner to turn around and tried collecting his thoughts, but instead was hit with an immeasurable pain from his side. 

“Gaah!!!” Lucifer curled over instinctively. He was so focused on Sandalphon, he didn’t realize it right away. It was painful, but not the usual “he was cut” pain. No… there was more to it this time.

That attack was infused with chaotic energy. 

Lucifer only had the bare minimum knowledge about chaos and its effects, keeping it a tightly kept secret so that none would ever dare go near it. He knew all too well from Lucifaa’s legacy what chaos did to a primal’s core. And as strong as Lucifer could be, he could feel the effects slowly starting to take place from his injury.

“What a pitiful sight.” Beelzebub stated as he looked down on to Lucifer, “Shall I end you out of pity?”

Not here… Lucifer could not die here, he was still too close to Sandalphon. He grabbed one of his swords and quickly turned around, slashing the astral on the leg.

“Hmph.” Beelzebub groaned, “You’ll need to do better than that.”

“I am aware…” Lucifer said. While he was too close to the cocoon to leave it, he was far enough to have more room to attack. All he had to do was make sure that the building wouldn’t fall. “Paradise Lost!”

The massive attack filled the halls and pressed on the pillars, pushing them to the limit. The walls and floor began to crack and crumble, but Lucifer gave his focus to one single target, attempting to prevent the building from fully collapsing...

Beelzebub was lost behind the blast of rays before the smoke cleared. He was injured, but still standing. “Pesky as ever I see.” Beelzebub groaned, “But even I know you don’t have much time left, Lucifer.”

Lucifer grabbed his side. It was throbbing with pain at this point. Lucifer was even starting to lose his color from it. 

Beelzebub chuckled, “I suppose killing you would be the right thing to do, but you gave me a choice before too, did you not? Do you wish to be spared?”

Lucifer clenched his teeth. He had only “given” Beelzebub that choice because he was an astral, not because he particularly cared to. Lucifer was a primal, he absolutely was not to go against astrals without reason. Beelzebub giving Lucifer a choice was nothing but a sadistic twist for his revenge. 

“I care not for your ultimatum.” Lucifer said, “If you are here for Lucifaa’s legacy, you shall not find it.”

He laughed, “So you’re aware of why I’m here. Well, it doesn’t matter to me. Your time is limited at this point and I can kill you whenever I want to. I should have no problem finding it.”

Lucifer knew even if Beelzebub found it, he couldn’t open it. The seal to that thing was tied to his own life force. Even if his sanity slipped, his life would remain.

“You choose to suffer then.” Beelzebub said, “I have no interest in watching a dog whimper in pain.” he said before he stepped into a portal once more and vanished.

Lucifer winced in pain, knowing exactly what Beelzebub was doing. “He’s going to look for his legacy…” he said to himself. Lucifer wanted to go to where it was sealed, but doing so would most likely give away its location to him…

But even more of a bigger problem was that injury. 

The throbbing pain showed no sign of stopping, only slowly growing worse as his entire stomach area was starting to feel like it was stabbed open.. He finally took a moment to look down at the wound and noticed something.

“What… is that?” He thought to himself as he gently rubbed his fingers over some hard substance that was growing on his skin like an evil vine.

He knew that chaos would cause primals to lose themselves entirely, but he had never seen an instance where chaos would cause changes on their body…

Then again, he never checked on that too much. Clearly though, he was infected. It was only a matter of time before his mind slowly began to slip with it.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to run as far away as he could. Yes, there would be consequences, but he could not lose himself with Sandalphon resting close by. Attempting to summon his wings, Lucifer felt a strong pain and curled over. 

“No…” He muttered to himself. He needed his wings right now, but they simply would not work.

Laying on the ground, Lucifer knew the next best thing would be to go by foot. It was doable, but it was far slower, even more so with his injury. He could do it, but he simply stayed on the ground. He was staring at the sky between the pillars, zoning out entirely, trying to escape the pain… 

“The sky…” Lucifer thought. So much had happened in a few minutes, but the sky remained unchanged. It remained a pure, bright blue that gave warmth to everything it touched.

Lucifer kind of felt angry by it. How dare this sky act like nothing happened? He did all that work for it and it’s only going to mo--

“No!” Lucifer sat up and felt the pain shock through his body. As he moved, he felt more of that strange material wrapping around his body. “No… Not here… I need to get further away.”

Lucifer grabbed the side of the wall and tried moving forward, trying to keep his mind as empty as possible. Trying to think right now only invited the chaos to speak to him, and he needed to get as far as possible before that could happen.

He wasn’t sure if it was possible to pull someone out from a state of chaos. He had never tried. Would someone be willing to try that for him though? It was risky and there was no promise it would work but…

“I… would like to have coffee with him one last time.” Lucifer muttered out quietly. 

A small whistle and clapping came from the distance, “Wow Supreme Primarch, lookin sharp.”

Lucifer looked up. Another enemy from the past… but this one was different. “Belial…”

“Nice to see you too.” Belial leaned in, “Are you into that walking trend these days?”

Lucifer clung his hand to the wall. He had so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask Belial, but right now his mind was slowly filling with sounds. The sound of his own pulse, his own breath and even his own steps were throbbing loudly in his ears.

“It’s a good hobby, keeps you fit and in shape. But I don’t think you’re doin well enough for that right now, huh?”

“What do you want?” Lucifer hissed out. It came out much colder than he intended.

Belial laughed, “Oh that was rich. Keep that up and I might even mistake you for Faasan.” he said as he leaned over Lucifer, “Hunched over like this, you’re about the same size too.”

“I’m not in a condition for this.” Lucifer said, “Do not make things difficult right now.”

“Tsk. Tsk.” Belial waved his hand, “I don’t make things difficult at all. Do you know how much hard work I have to d--”

Lucifer’s hand quickly moved from the wall to Belial’s neck. “Don’t.... You… dare…” Lucifer got out slowly. He realized what he was doing, but suddenly it didn’t seem like a bad idea to him. Doing something like this could easily give him something to focus on instead of himself for a moment.

“Ohoho man!” Belial laughed, “I’m into it! If you wanna go further, I’ll welcome it.”

Lucifer threw Belial down and glared at him before shaking his head violently, “N-No… there’s no time for that.”

“Awww… you had such a nice expression on your face. But enough chat, I can tell your core is really unstable. Bubz get to you?”

“So you were working together…” Lucifer muttered quietly. He had figured when Belial appeared that it was likely, but now Beelzebub’s sudden appearance made perfect sense. 

Who else would absolutely know the exact moment to strike him other than Belial?

“Not entirely. Our goals just match up right now.” Belial said, “I throw him a bone, he throws me one.” he leaned in, “The bone this time just happens to be you.”

“Me?” Lucifer said, “What do you want?”

“Oh I’m sure you could figure it out entirely if you thought about it, but can you?” Belial laughed.

As if there were strings on Lucifer’s hands, he grabbed his sword and slashed at Belial violently.

Belial stepped back and looked at the damage against the walls and whistled. “Sharp as ever, I see. If you’d actually been focused, I would have been done for.”

Lucifer was able to see that Belial was talking, but what was he saying? He couldn’t make sense of them at this point. His mind was wandering so far off from himself that he couldn’t even focus on his actions. He only felt a sudden urge to lash out against the target in front of him.

“Hello?!” Belial said as Lucifer continued his attacks against him. He was right though, as long as Lucifer couldn’t keep his focus, none of his attacks could land against him. “At least you know how to set up a great reunion.” Belial laughed. As much work as dodging the attacks and whatever debris fell from the ceiling and walls, Belial found a small joy in Lucifer’s expression. 

It was covered in a crazed darkness, giving him that totally sadistic sparkle that Belial found oh so much joy in. But alas, all good things needed to come to an end. He couldn’t have Lucifer over exerting that body of his, now could he?

“Hey, don’t you think this room is getting a little messy? What if it falls on us?” Belial said, wondering if Lucifer had fully succumbed to the effects yet.

“Fall…” Lucifer repeated slowly, “Fall… fall… fall… don’t… fall…” Lucifer tried grasping himself. He could recall something… He said he didn’t want something to fall. What was it though? What was he telling not to fall?

The image of a cocoon flashed before his eyes and Lucifer’s eyes cleared up. He threw his sword off to the side and kneeled on the ground. Sandalphon was still close by and he was really about to cause the building to collapse on him. 

He needed to stop this once and for all. His mind was starting to slip away, the pain that was once on his side had moved around inside of his body, spreading all through every cell in his body and whatever that thing was that was growing on his body was spreading around him completely. 

“Oh, so you are still in there.” Belial laughed, “I had figured you’d be strong enough to suppress the effects, but I guess you’re still a primal after all, huh?”

Still a primal after all… Those words hurt strangely more than they needed to. Primals were designed to fulfill their purpose they were created for. To think something like chaos would exist and would affect primals like this…

Was this all primals were to the astrals?

It didn’t matter though. Lucifer did not have the luxury of time on his side. He had to make a choice now because… if he fell into that crazed state again, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to come out of it ever again…

As luck would have it though, there was one primal here that could help…

“Belial…” Lucifer begged, “Please… stop me before I become a threat to the skies.”

“Huh?”

Lucifer nodded, “Please…”

Belial stood before Lucifer and looked at his with disgust, “What happened to that fight in you awhile ago? Did you give up?”

Lucifer nodded once again. “I… I almost…”

Although Belial had the goal of obtaining Lucifer’s body in mind from the get go, the idea of Lucifer just giving it over to him… actually pissed him off. It was strange to Belial because not many things annoyed him, but Lucifer… it was always fucking Lucifer. “Why should I do that?”

“There’s not much time!” Lucifer reasoned, “I… I can’t let it happen again.”

“It’s always been about what you saw as fit, hasn’t it?” Belial growled, “Always the big guy around the block, always calling the shots, now you’re calling the shots with me and expect me to just be okay with it.”

Lucifer remained silent. It was different, but he could feel that same similar feeling stirring inside of him. He hated it because he could feel the chaos leeching off that emotion. 

“You messed up with this one too, didn’t you?”

Lucifer could see that, but… he was afraid he’d never be able to find out the cause. He couldn’t even apologize to Sandalphon anymore. “This…” Lucifer droned out in a monotone voice, “is my… punishment… my… punish...ment… puni..”

Belial clicked his tongue, “Not even listening anymore, oh well… I can’t blame you, but I was hoping for a bit more of a climatic finish.” Belial said before he picked up the sword Lucifer had thrown. 

“Say, you remember how you killed Faasan, right? Threw his head clean off his body.” Belial laughed.

“My… punish...ment…” Lucifer repeated over and over.

“Boring as usual, straight until the end. Let’s see… I don’t use swords much but…” Belial took the sword and swung it cleanly over Lucifer’s head. 

\---

“Tsk.” Belial grumbled out, “I got the body but damn I’m still kind of pissed off at that guy.” He said as he looked over at Lucifer’s bare chest. “I gotta say though, chaos has a weird way of accessorizing. What am I supposed to do with these things?” Belial said as he poked at the weird black “vines” across Lucifer’s body. 

He sat and tried to think it over. “Hmmm…. Damn it, I can’t even focus on my damn job because he pissed me off so much. I wonder if there’s any other angels around I can whip around for a bit, Daddy needs to let off some steam.” He picked up the body and plopped it over his shoulder, “Okay. I’ll put this somewhere safe first then look around.”

Belial turned around and looked at Lucifer’s head. He realized taking it would probably create the wonderful problem of everyone looking and waiting for Lucifer, which would be HILARIOUS to watch, but it was a little unfair given all they were about to have to deal with. “I’ll let you stay here.” Belial told Lucifer, “Who knows? Maybe Sandy will wake up and find you. Wouldn’t that just be great? Hope the building doesn’t fall first.” he said as he turned heel and flew off into the sky, taking the body with him.


End file.
